


Destiny of Voltron

by BL4Z1N9XFR0ST



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angst, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Dark Inner Thoughts, Fighting, Injury, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Insecurity, Minor Injuries, Multi, No Archive Warnings Apply yet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL4Z1N9XFR0ST/pseuds/BL4Z1N9XFR0ST
Summary: While Lance is doubting his ability as a Guardian, he sees the struggles that Keith Kogane is facing regarding the mysterious disappearance of Shirogane Takashi and his fireteam. While tragedy is a re-occurrence in a Guardian's life it seems that with the upcoming Selection of the Lions Crucible, there was an increase of enemy attacks and comrade deaths. With the freedom of all those who protect and align themselves with The Castle at stake, the leaders of the Voltron Allience are getting desperate and their only hope are the ones who will be chosen to wield the Lion's sacred power.This is a crossover fiction where Voltron characters are in a world that takes concepts from both Voltron and Destiny. There will also be some Destiny characters in the story.





	Destiny of Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seeing how well this story is received before posting anymore chapters of this. I have ideas for other things and fandoms that I will work on if this one doesn't work out.

As a cascade of rock debris is flung over Lance’s body he has the thought that has repeated in his head since he entered the Hellmouth. _This was a bad idea._ Lance isn’t inherently reckless, really. He usually listens to his instincts, especially when those instincts have very sound advice like, you know, not going into a labyrinth of caves beneath the moon’s surface to fight a giant ogre by himself. Because that is crazy! And yet, here he is, dodging hurling boulders and sidestepping hive grunts in order to survive. If anyone told him that they were going to do this, he would have probably laughed outright because obviously they were joking because no one did that. Except, apparently, Lance. Who is now having to run for his life around a chasm full of Hive and one giant mutated creature that insisted on flinging stones and was somehow, despite an obvious lack of machinery, able to shoot laser-like balls of light through where it's face should be. Lance had heard the Vangaurds talk about this creature, saying a fireteam of at least four or more where necessary to defeat it and the only reason why it had not been dealt with was because guardians were off fulfilling individual House missions that served to benefit them. They also said that Progoth, the Untamed was one of the biggest Ogres they had ever come across, which Lance can wholeheartedly agree to now that he's seen it. Personally he had only encountered three including this one, but the other two he took down with his fireteam with little to no problems.

For reasons he really shouldn’t think at the moment, his fireteam was not here so he didn’t have others to rely on in this life-endangering situation. As a guardian though, it could be argued he’s always in between a rock and a hard place, so nothing’s really changed. Except his chances of survival. He’ll be fine. 

Lance lunged over a dauntingly huge crevice with his boosters, continuing until he was behind a pillar for cover. A pillar of the same type he was going to use to defeat this thing. The plan was simple. He already had the bombs in place and that was the hardest part, now he just had to lure the Ogre exactly where he wanted it. Fumbling with his ammo belt, Lance took his explosive rounds and loaded them in his sniper rifle Ocean’s Oath. The whirring intensified from behind him, accompanied by heavy steps, signaling another bombardment of lasers from the Ogre. Lance braced himself, holding his weapon closer to his chest. The cascade of energy hits the pillar he's using as cover, and while Lance was ready, the stray beams that he could see, searing into the rocks by his feet were unnerving. Shaking his head to be rid of the ringing in his ears, he focused on the task at hand. 

As soon as the attack ceased, rifle in hand, Lance launched from behind the pillar. Aiming at his homemade explosive posted on the far side of the cavern, Lance fired.

And immediately regretted it.

His barrel was bent, causing the explosive round to get stuck, which resulted in his gun blowing up in his face. The following small ignition caused him to fling backwards. Rolling to accommodate the extra momentum, Lance, ignoring the possibility of future injury, pulled a grenade from his satchel and threw it at the monster’s feet. The beast floundered, balance compromised slightly, and the roar hopefully signaled that it was properly distracted. Running on adrenaline, the guardian boosted himself forward while turning invisible, hoping to confuse his assailant’s sight. Slight change in his original plan but he could still pull this off. He sped to a different angle where he could see his rudimentary set up of incendiary devices, jumping from an upturned rock to a platform. Right as he landed the Ogre lifted its head, it's semblance of a face twisted and while it had no eyes, Lance felt the shift in the air, the focused killer intent. With an earth shattering screech from it twisted lips, sharp teeth visible in its grotesque mouth, the ogre swiped an undercut at the platform beneath his feet. Lance flipped back and his focus shifted. 

In midair, Lance could see the glow on the beast’s face signaling the beginning of its most catastrophic attack, and he wasn’t but two sparrows*1 away from it. 

Everything seems to move slower after he realizes his hazardous condition. He has almost completed the back-flip, body parallel to the ground that is far, far below him. His vision is sharper as he takes in his environment falling around him. The ogre is still where Lance wants him, between the two pillars at the farthermost edge of the room and there just above the monster’s parody of a shoulder is Lance’s hope in getting out of this situation alive. The opening in which he sees this target is fleeting and is already becoming closed as he falls and the ogre’s body moves to cover it. He has seen it though. Knows that it is a shot he can make. Knows where it is in regards to his location. 

And that’s all he needs.

Quicker than the light aiming to kill him, Lance reaches into his belt and pulls the explosive daggers and in the same movement slices his arm through the air with the deceptively small weapon following the trajectory. But Lance can’t stay in the air to watch if his aim was true and the reason is now blinding him in its brilliance. Lance know he won’t be able to fall out of the light’s path in time before it kills him so he triggers his boosters and hopes they still work. 

Lance flies straight up as the balls of blue light shoot barley beneath his feet and another explosion, which is not caused by the ogre in front of him, is triggered. With arms outstretched Lance grabs the ceiling beams above his head and desperately pulls himself into a crevice as the first bomb triggers the second. 

His entire being seems to tremble with the cries from the dying creature and Lance can see in his mind’s eye what is happening. The beast is getting crushed by the two pillars set to blow while Lance waits for the shaking of the Hellmouth to stop. 

By the time everything is settled and all is quiet, the adrenaline has worn off and Lance is acutely aware of the pain throughout his entire body. He moves and stretches in the limited space of his hiding hole, concluding that everything was superficial before dropping down with a small boost before reaching the ground and lands not as gracefully as he would like. But no one is around so he gives himself a break. As far as victories go, this one is not on the top of the list. Usually there’s some congratulations in order for everyone involved, a pat on the back, maybe a hug or two. 

But there’s only the cracking of stray rocks and pebbles falling to the ground. 

Checking his right arm guard as he searches for his rifle, his much beloved rifle, he might add, Lance sees that it is now flowered and steaming on the ground nearby. Probably not fixable but Lance is always up for a challenge, as shown by his misadventures today. Flinging it over his back, Lance treks back to his kill. The Ogre is laying on its front, practically all his body except his face covered with huge pieces of pillars that were its demise. Lance had already figured out he wouldn’t get much goodies back from doing this mission, but that wasn’t his reason for this stunt in the first place anyway.

Staring at the creature one last time, with its slack jaw, lolling tongue and bulbous features; purple ooze secreting from the depths of rock around it, Lance shrugs and starts limping away when something catches the light on the creature’s head. 

He turns back, resolving to quickly inspect, because Hive Wizards could be nearby. And while Lance was an idiot that went after Ogres by himself he was not an idiot that fought Wormkeepers by himself. Since he was already a mess, Lance didn’t bother to retain some of his armors’ integrity as he swiped the blood away and ripped a piece of, what he assumed was cracked skull, away to reveal one dark purple crystal. 

Drawing in a sharp breath, Lance poked at the material and cleared away more blood for a better look. It glowed ominously in the limited lighting of the cavern.

Making a decision, Lance drew his knife from its sheath on his belt and lodged it between fused skull and the Dark Quintesence. It popped out easier than anticipated. Rolling into Lance’s palm as he froze. The shard… it was almost like it was pulsing. A rhythmic beat that resonated through his hand into his body. It wasn’t pleasant but it wasn’t painful either. Lance twisted the crystal around, only just fitting in his hand and then shoved it in his satchel along with the engrams he collected on the way here. 

Turning away from the grisly scene, Lance started on the trip back to the surface of the moon. The trip becoming a journey as the pain that he only noted earlier became exponentially worse. His armor was chafing, caused either from sweat or blood, his body was aching and every once in a while there was sharp flash of pain in his side that had him stopping to catch his breath. 

But he had a high pain tolerance, he had worse than this. Faster than the previous pace, Lance was able to make it to the entrance of the Hellmouth with little resistance from enemy forces. The only resistance found was in his rapidly declining health which was a topic his ghost decided to converse upon unprompted. 

Activating his Sparrow, the journey to his ship shouldn’t take him but a tic. That didn’t stop his ghost from talking.

“I told you that this endeavor would likely lead to your permanent death. You have wounds that I am incapable of healing. You should quickly get to your ship and use the firstaid.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m getting there Gee. What have I told you about patience? And look I am not dead. I survived.”

“You have an impeccable ability to state the obvious." It regarded him with little concern before continuing. "And an inexplicable knack at avoiding your death. The odds were not in your favor.”

“If you’re not going to say something nice then dissipate, jerk.” His ghost obliged, deteriorating in the moving air beside his speeding sparrow. Ghosts tended to copy the personality of their charges after prolonged partnership but his ghost only seemed to personify his sarcasm and insecurities. It’s a wonder how Lance is able to get anything done when Gee was whispering in his ear about everything that could go wrong. He always imagined there was a barrier between the ghost and him and he could never overcome it, it was a source of doubt in his abilities as a Guardian for the longest time. Those thoughts along with many others died when he found himself a fireteam. However, doubts tended to resurrect when what kept them at bay disappear. The only person who would team with him was Hunk and he has been gone for two years training. The only things keeping them in contact were letters given to him by the postmaster. Lance misses his friend constantly and his healing hugs. Not having Hunk around was hard but Lance would never keep Hunk from following his dreams. And that dream was to become an amazing shipwright engineer. Speaking of Hunk, he should probably check in with the Shipwright once he got back to the Castle. 

Lance came to a stop on his sparrow when the cliff face of a crater approached. The sparrow quickly dissipated as Lance tenderly grabbed the edge to start climbing down. After a few hand and foot holds the cave in which Lance hid his ship gave way and the guardian swiftly swung inside. After that, climbing in his ship and tending to his injuries should be easy. Lance always felt safer in his ship. The obvious reasons being a quick getaway when needed but also because he felt most comfortable in here. The ship that Hunk and he made together, the one that Hunk fondly called “Javelin”.

Sitting at the console Lance began the arduous task of peeling his armor away from his body. 

The injuries were extensive. Along with debris, there were some dark purple fragments in his arm. Cleaning and plucking all that he could reach took longer than he expected and before he knew it vargas had passed. Grabbing the controls of his ship, Lance began to head back to the Castle, hoping that maybe his victory against Progoth would prove his worth.

~*~

As the Guardian’s headquarters climbs down the horizon, Lance puts Javelin on auto-pilot. On his trek to his weapon stash in the back of his ship, he passes some small windows that reveal the destroyed scenery of Earth. It might have been a beautiful sight at one point, Lance wouldn’t know. He tries not to dwell on what Earth lost but on what they had and were fighting for now. Shaking his head, Lance continues on wobbly feet, kneeling down to his weapons compartment. After rummaging around, he finds his busted sniper rifle, trades his explosive daggers for his regular ones and chooses his favorite pistol to holster on his hip. It was always better to stay armed and prepared. By the time he was done, the Javelin was slowly inserting itself in a parking spot in the hangar.

Swiftly, without jarring his injuries, Lance exits his ship and goes down the stairs. Lance started on his way to the corridor that lead out of the Hanger. The Castle Plaza was easy to navigate and the main Guardian hangout as most of what they needed access to was here. Lance passed the Engram Descriptor, hearing him mumble “fascinating” as he was inspecting another guardian’s find. Many of his fellow warriors were scattered across the Plaza, either talking or bargaining with different merchants. 

Guardians tended to stay with others of the same House as those were the people with similar beliefs as them. Lance wasn’t a member of any House which made it difficult to create a fire team. Even if he wanted to be a member he highly doubted they would accept him, given his reputation and history. 

Not that he cared, he was fine going solo on most missions, and he didn’t need a House telling him what to do or who to work with. Lance pat his satchel where his purple crystal lay, he isn't as useless as some of the other Guardians insisted and now he had proof to show his capability. Lance stopped at the Herbalist stall by the gunsmith, paid for some Healing gel for his injuries and then went up the stairs that lead to the garden. Or what he like to think was a garden but was mostly a beautiful parking spot for the Ambassadors of other Castles and Planets.  
Lance quietly found himself a secluded spot on the edges of the Castle’s garden, endeavoring to apply the gel to his left shoulder when he noticed that a conversation between the new Titan vanguard, Iverson, and Keith was rapidly becoming an argument. Everyone around them went about their business, used to the excessive body undulations of both as they yelled at one another. Sighing, as he finished wrapping the bandages around his wounds, Lance hopped in the tree closest to him and traveled down the branches until he was almost above their heads. 

“You need to accept the fact that Takashi may very well be dead Kogane. And until we have evidence otherwise, I am not sending my guardians out there on a wild goose chase!” Iverson crossed his arms and huffed as he raised his chin.

“I’m telling you that I have found evidence that he might be alive!” Keith was furious, red faced with a puffing chest.

“There are imports and exports of Fallen ships all the time on Earth. We can’t conclude that this particular one has Shirogane.”

“This wasn’t a Fallen ship it was something different. I couldn’t identify it but if you set up a fireteam then I could-”

“Kogane! If you keep up with this obsessive behavior I will bench you until next season! Now go pick up a bounty or something and stop being insubordinate!” Iverson was livid, not liking his authority being questioned especially since he was trying to fill the shoes of the one he refused to search for. 

Keith’s mouth clicked closed. His eyes narrowed and his lips pulled back in soundless growl as his fingers curled into fists. “If you won’t assemble a team then I’ll go by myself.” Keith went to turn around, shortened robe cutting the air with his momentum when Iverson reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Listen here you-” Before he could finish whatever threat or insult he had ready on his tongue, Keith pulled his arm, making Iverson lose his balance falling forward right into the half-Galran’s awaiting fist. There was a crack as bone surely broke and Iverson’s whole body flew back and away from Keith’s retreating form, already on his way to the hangar like he couldn’t be bothered by the fact he just assaulted a Vanguard. 

“I’m done listening.” Keith forced between grit teeth as he walked away, leaving Iverson bleeding on the ground. Many people where gaping at this point Lance noticed, all conversation that had somehow survived the spat, fell silent. 

Iverson, with his hand covering his nose that was now a blood waterfall, managed between spitting red blood to continue the conversation that was clearly over. “You’re gonna get yourself killed, no one is allowed past Pluto!”

Keith didn’t stop.

While some Titan ass-kissers started helping Iverson, Lance hopped from his branch to a neighboring branch to follow Keith, who was already passed the entrance to the garden. _Keith wasn’t planning to go outside their designated Galaxy was he?_ Because that would be hella dumb, especially if he went by himself. Following at a respectable distance so he wouldn’t be detected, Lance made a decision he may regret.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in this concept, let me know. Tell me what you would like to see going forward, what relationship dynamics are your favorite? I can't guarantee it will be in the final draft but there are a lot of things that can be written in at this point. I've got all major plot points and what I want to happen for this story set up already and I'm excited to see what comes out of it. I realize that the hype for Voltron has probably passed but its only now that I've developed the courage to post some of my concepts so I hope you like and enjoy it.  
> 1\. A sparrow is a Guardians mode of transportation across terrain. Similar to a motorcycle but with no wheels.


End file.
